


It Can't Be True That I'm Losing You

by karketta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, I dont know what to tag, Karkat Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Sadstuck, all the characters - Freeform, all the sadness, eridan is depressed, feferi saves the day, in which karkat loses a friend, this is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karketta/pseuds/karketta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally to be a one-shot of a rather mixed up Erisol Sadstuck fanfiction. But I decided I may as well lengthen it and make it into a longer version.<br/>This story is honestly just to make your heart pull in your chest and for you to feel the characters in a regular day to day way before it retches your heart from your chest.<br/>I apologize before hand for any tears that may be a thing, but at the same time I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be True That I'm Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wrote this short chapter while at work I regret nothing

You're name is Sollux Captor and you honestly cannot believe what you've just gotten yourself into.  
It's been months since you moved out of the dorms from College and you are well on your way to doing what you wanted to most. You work at Dell of all places, helping the company create new software and its honestly shooting through the roof at this point. 

You wish you could say the same about your 3 year partner, Eridan Ampora. 

He graduated with your high school class over 6 years ago, and you used to hate the guy, and he hate you in return for breaking his best friends heart. Not that it was broken long, she began to have more affiliations with females anyways. And one female in particular seemed to be her interest at the moment, which honestly you had felt the small pride of getting them together.  
However, it was she, with no hard feelings toward you, that got you and the blasted violet artist who's currently asleep next to you.

In a brand new bed.

In a brand new home in the dry heat along the coast of California.

Three years you've spent being with the boy who you hated all those years ago. And these past three years have been the best you can honestly say you've had.

\--------------------------------

"Solluxander Catherine Captor!" The tenor in the other males voice rose an octave from the other room.

"Not my name ED, what do you want." You groan mentally because ever since that joke years ago, that stupid name has stuck with you for all these years and there will never be a day that he doesn't use it to annoy the shit out of you.

"You didn't unpack the last of the kitchen supplies, I cant make anything to eat until you find the rice cooker!" A lean male came walking out of the kitchen, a violet purple apron flour dusted and stained now bundled in his hands.

"Like hell, you said you were going to do the kitchen, because I moved all the furniture in." You snap back, immediately regretting it as his lips form into a hard line and he turns on his heel back into the kitchen.

"Fuck, wait, ED, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, hold on I'll find the damn thing." You got up quickly and walked over to the kitchen, brushing you hand over his back as he went and looked through the mostly empty cabinets in search of the cooking supplies and pans. After a bit of rummaging around in the boxes, you come out with the rice cooker and the needed pans finally from the remaining boxes, in hand. setting the ride cooker up on the counter, and the pans on the stove, letting your hands move up onto your boyfriends shoulders.   
"So.. What are we having for dinner?" you tried to asked nicely, your hands rubbing up and down on his arms as he continued to chop and dice and add seasonings to the vegetable blend he was working on.  
"I was going to make Tai Food for tonight because its supposed to be our movie night but if you want to be a grump asshole, you can forget it and go watch your stupid movies and starve." Eridans reply was slightly hostile, but you knew he was just upset you snapped at him. Something a little hair play and 50 First Dates couldn't fix.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are head over heels in love with your idiot boyfriend, doing things you never thought you ever would, and being a sap.

What has your world seriously come to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this might kinda suck? I'm trying to get back into writing again because I wanna improve and any typos/insight would be awesome okay? Leave some comments and help a new writer out!


End file.
